


Wheel of (Miss)Fortune

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, I just ship it, not sure if this is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve thinks it's time to talk about siblings. Not that she particular wants to, but it needs doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheel of (Miss)Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer :I own nothing. Neither does John Snow, but he may have a sword to his name.

Why couldn't these things ever happen in nice, sunny places, like a beach?  
The waters had absolved her of guilt once already. It was time for words to take their place. Past time.

Varia makes no move to rise as she settles on the rock beside her.

“I'm sorry about your sister. I shouldn't have done that.”

There's no reply. They don't look at each other, preferring to watch the stream flow past. There was a metaphor in there, somewhere.

“ I had a brother, you know.”

The slightest hint of movement at her side.

The drone of midges intensified. The lights on the water were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

The worlds slip from her like half forgotten secrets divulged in the dull light of dawn.

“ His name was Solon. I killed him.”

There's a harsh intake of breathe to her left. Varia's head is definitely tilted towards her now. If she glanced, she would see dark brows furled with confusion? Anger, perhaps?

She doesn't look.

“Callisto did that. Not you.”

If only she knew. . .  
“She is me.”  
A hand touches her jaw. Turns her head. Traps her startled gaze in dark, dark eyes.

“You're not her. Not now. It's not your fault.”

Can't reply. Well and truly trapped now. Is she getting closer?

“You can't be blamed for what you did in your past lives . . . “

It's almost like an inter monologue, but you aren't really paying attention. She's definitely closer now. 

They're nose to nose.

“ . . . Or even as Livia.”

 

Words have had their say. Actions speak just as well, if not more.

They're certainly more expressive, anyway.


End file.
